In general, a rotary-type heat exchanger is employed to perform the heat exchange in facilities requiring a large-sized air conditioning device, such as a multiplex utilization facility, a habitation facility, and an event mall, and the like. In such facilities, thermal energy contained in the air exhausted to the outside is transferred to thermal energy storing elements at one side of the rotary-type heat exchanger and recover it at the opposite side to thereby recover the thermal energy.
However, nowadays, recognition about the material causing the sick-house syndrome has been increased in the habitant and the multiplex utilization facilities, and there occurs a problem that harmful material generated from the manufacturing process of the factory has made the work environment badly off to thereby reduce the productivity, so that cleaner life environment and factory working environment are required.
However, according to the conventional rotary-type heat exchanger, it is possible to recover the energy, but it is impossible to treat the harmful material introduced from the outside and the harmful material exhausted to the outside. Whereas, with regard to the method for treating the harmful material exhausted to the outside from the building or the factory, there are several methods such as an adsorption treatment method using activated carbon, a direct combustion method for removing it through combustion, a heat accumulating combustion method, and a catalyst combustion method, and the like, and there are also several methods for treating it by using microbes, and the like.
However, according to such diverse methods, although it is possible to remove the harmful material to be exhausted, it is also impossible to recover the thermal energy contained in the gas exhausted from the inside to the outside, resulting in a loss in the thermal energy.
FIG. 1 is a view for showing a conventional rotary-type heat exchanger disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,782. Referring to FIG. 1, the air flow exhausted with high temperature is effected in such a manner that heat is accumulated at one side of the heat exchanger through the rotary-type heat exchanger, and then is moved to the other side of the heat exchanger while being rotated to perform the heat exchange with the gas introduced from the outside to thereby recover the thermal energy. However, for such a method, there is a problem that the harmful material contained in the exhausted air cannot be removed.
FIG. 2 is a view for showing another example of the conventional rotary-type heat exchanger disclosed in Korea Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-0033353. In FIG. 2, there is shown a rotary-type heat exchanger with a cleaning sector, which can improve the cleanliness of the indoor air by purifying the air backward-flowed toward the inside among the exhausted air to make it flow into the indoor.
However, this type of the heat exchanger is to prevent the backward-flow of the air contained in the inside space of the medium of the heat exchanger in the process of the conversion of the heat exchanger from the exhaust region to the suction region, by providing the cleaning sector at a boundary region between the suction region and the exhaust region of the heat exchanger for making a portion of the exhausted air purified and flowing into the suction region.
In this regard, there is no element for adsorbing the harmful material in the heat exchanger. Further, with regard to the cleaning method, it is constructed that the air received in the heat exchanger can be naturally exhausted by means of the pressure differential by closing one side of the cleaning sector and fluidically communicating the other side with the flow passage toward the exhaust fan.
However, with regard to this structure, there is also produced a problem that it is impossible to treat the harmful material exhausted to the outside and several contaminating material contained in the outside air flowing into the inside.